1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for displaying items of merchandise. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to displaying items on a cabinet or some other structure in a commercial environment. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a way to activate or deactivate an alarm unit without requiring access to an interior chamber of a display cabinet or some other structure in a commercial environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The surveillance of freely presented objects to protect them against theft by means of a sensor that is connected to a monitoring and alarm device via an electrical line is known in the art. Such items are commonly displayed on a counter or other structure for viewing by prospective purchasers. When the line or the anti-theft installation is manipulated or the sensor is removed, the monitoring and alarm device sets off an audible and visual alarm. It has been proposed to provide a method, system and an apparatus which enables specific, reliable surveillance of the displayed object and requiring a comparatively small outlay, particularly in equipment and installation, by providing an audible alarm at the counter or a visual alarm at a display device when the item is attempted to be removed. Particularly, electronic products in the fields of information technology and audio/video equipment are as a rule freely presented in substantial quantities. When a theft alarm is set off, it is therefore difficult to be able to locate the site of the theft promptly. It can be difficult for store employees to quickly turn off an alarm once the alarm has been activated or erroneously activated. Thus, a better alarm system for protecting items of merchandise on display in commercial settings may be desired.